heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men Vol 1 52
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * * * Locations: * Southwestern US desert :* Mesmero's 'Mutant City' * :* Items: * | StoryTitle2 = The Crimes of the Conquistador! | Writer2_1 = Arnold Drake | Penciler2_1 = Werner Roth | Inker2_1 = John Verpoorten | Letterer2_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Continued from last issue... Henry McCoy has been captured by the Conquistador who wishes to exploit the mutant for his plans for world domination. To insure Hank's compliance, the Conquistador has captured Hank's parents and threatens to kill them if Hank should refuse to help. Seeking to recruit Hank into his school for mutants, the Professor sends Iceman to visit with the young mutant but they learn that Hank and his parents have gone missing. The Professor goes to his study where he operates his first version of Cerebro to try and track down the McCoy family. Locating them, he orders Cyclops, Angel and Iceman to get ready for action. The Conquistador meanwhile, has forced Hank to use his powers to break into a government facility to steal an experimental new nuclear reactor. Hank succeeds in his task, but still manages to set off the alarm; however he manages to escape thanks to his mutant abilities. Giving the reactor to the Conquistador, Hank asks if he and his family can be set free. The Conquistador strikes Hank and tells him that he will only be allowed to go once he is no longer useful to the Conquistador's cause. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * * :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * * Unnamed Conquistador henchmen Locations: * El Conquistador's headquarters * :* ::* Items: * | Notes = * Mesmero continually refers to 'mutant energy', which is some sort of undefined blast ability he possesses only in this story arc. * Cyclops can project his eye rays through his fingers in his Erik the Red costume. * In this issue, Iceman reveals that Magneto couldn't possibly be Lorna's father, however later revelations would reveal that Magneto is in truth, her biological father. * This issue is reprinted in many other comics and books, see references for more info.The first story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 41st story * - 17th story * - 2nd story The second story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 4th story * - 42nd story * - 18th story * credits for Story 1: ** The Recipe For This Delectable Dish! ** Take One Well-Seasoned Editor..Stan Lee ** And One Half-Baked Writer...Arnold Drake ** Sprinkle Liberally With Art By...Don Heck And Werner Roth ** Stir In A Generous Amount Of Inking By..John Tartaglione ** Cover The Whole Mess With Lettering By..Sam Rosen! * credits for Story 2: ** Produced By...........El Magnifico Lee ** Written By:.........El Prolfico Drake ** Drawn By:...........El Terrifico Roth ** Inked By:...El Gigantico Verpoorten ** Lettered By:............Hieroglyphico Rosen | Trivia = * This is the last issue Cyclops uses his Erik the Red identity. | Recommended = * This is the final issue in a multi-part storyline that started , and . | Links = }} References